1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation control system, and more particularly, to an intelligent energy saving ventilation control system which is configured to control a turning angle of a composite filter depending on the freshness of outdoor air, and thus, to control the power of a fan motor depending on a pressure of exhaust air varying by the turning angle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical ventilation unit for use in buildings comprises first and second support frames 30, 32, which are removably mounted at a predetermined position in a housing 1. Additionally, the first and second support frames are hinged to each other so as to allow the internal surfaces thereof to be opened and closed. Further, a carbon filter 34 is removably disposed between the first and second support frames 30, 32 to filter extraneous substances suspended in air.
More specifically, the first and second support frames 30, 32 are constructed of rectangular aluminum bars having a constant thickness such that an opening is centrally defined by the rectangular aluminum bar to allow air to pass therethrough. The first and second frames 30, 32 are coupled to each other at the corresponding sides using a plurality of hinges. The plurality of hinges are vertically spaced apart at a predetermined interval, so that the first and second frames 30, 32 are swingably opened and closed within a predetermined angle range. The first support frame 30 is provided at the central opening with an electrostatic net 38 which functions to filter a portion of extraneous substances suspended in air passing through the opening, using electrostatic force, and to hold the carbon filter 34 disposed between the first and second support frames 30, 32 so as to prevent the carbon filter 34 from protruding from the support frame 30. The second support frame 32 is provided at the central opening with an aluminum support net 40 to hold the carbon filter 34 disposed between the first and second support frames 30, 32, thus preventing the protrusion of the carbon filter 34.
In this regard, the electrostatic net 38 has a mesh smaller than that of the support net 40. The first support frame 30 includes a catcher 42 on the opposite side to that which the plurality of hinges are mounted, so that the first and second support frames 30, 32, which turn about the hinges to open and close, can be maintained in the closed position and can be released from each other. The catcher 42 is configured to take a U-shaped section having a width corresponding to the total thickness of the closed first and second support frames 30, 32, so as to hold or release the closed first and second support frames. The catcher 42 includes an integral extension having a rivet hole which enables the catcher 42 to be hingedly connected to an external surface of the first rectangular support frame 30.
During operation of the conventional ventilation unit, wherein a blower 13 is operated and a carbon filter 34 is disposed between the first and second support frames 30, 32 in the housing 1, outdoor air is drawn into the housing 1 through an air inlet 1a communicating with a first duct 7a due to a wind pressure generated from the blower 13. Subsequently, the outdoor air, which was introduced into the housing 1, passes through the electrostatic net 38, the carbon filter 34 and the support net 40 in the order in which they are held by the first and second support frames 30, 32.
At this point, the electrostatic net 38 adsorbs and removes extraneous substances suspended in the air, using static electricity, and the carbon filter 34 filters the remaining extraneous substances in the air, which were not filtered through the electrostatic net 38, while permitting only pure air (purified air) to pass therethrough. The purified air, which passes through the carbon filter 34, is introduced into a second duct 7b, which communicates with an air outlet 1b of the housing 1 through the blower 13. The air flowing in the second duct 7b is discharged into an indoor space through an interior ceiling. As a result of this process, the indoor air quality is improved with respect to cleanliness.
In order to remove the carbon filter 34 from the housing 1, the first and second support frames 30, 32 are first taken out of the housing 1 through a door provided on the housing 1. Thereafter, when the catcher 42, which is hingedly connected to the first support frame 30, is pulled in a releasing direction, the catcher 42 is turned in the releasing direction about a rivet 44. The rivet's function is to connect the extension of the catcher 42 with the first support frame 30, such that the first and second support frames 30, 32 are released from the locked condition, and are allowed to open.
In this state, when the first and second support frames 30, 32 are pulled apart from each other, the first and second support frames 30, 32 are turned outwards about the plurality of hinges, which are fixed to the external surfaces of the first and second support frames 30, 32, while being separated from the carbon filter 34, so that the carbon filter 34 is released from the first and second support frames 30, 32.
As described above, the conventional ventilation unit is configured to allow easy attachment and detachment of the filter, which is a main component of the ventilation unit, resulting in a structure with improved ventilation efficiency. However, since the conventional ventilation unit is adapted to realize the air purification with the aid of the replacement filter, there is a problem in that power consumption is increased due to high drive load of the fan motor, if a cleaning period of the filter is extended. Furthermore, there is an additional problem in that, since cleaning the filter can require manual operation, labor power is inevitably expended.